1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bumper, and in particular to a bumper for protecting a portable computer from impact damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, the outer casing of a portable computer is made of plastic material. The outer casing and inner components of the portable computer are easily damaged due to external impact.
Thus, there is a clear need for a shock-absorbing protective element that can be integrated into outer structure of a portable computer.
An object of the invention is to provide a bumper for protecting a portable computer. The bumper comprises a main body, a first reinforcement portion, a second reinforcement portion, a third reinforcement portion and a fourth reinforcement portion. The first, second, third and fourth reinforcement portions are polypropylene (PP) and covered by the main body, made of rubber. The main body and the first, second, third and fourth reinforcement portions are formed integrally. The portable computer is fixed to the rubber main body by a plurality of bolts or screws. In addition, the first portion serves as a handle such that a user can easily carry the portable computer.
The main body is formed integrally by a resilient material and has a first portion, a second portion, a third portion and a fourth portion. The first portion is connected to the second portion, the second portion is connected to the third portion, the third portion is connected to the fourth portion, and the fourth portion is connected to the first portion. The first reinforcement portion is disposed in the first portion, the connecting portion between the first portion and the second portion and the connecting portion between the first portion and the fourth portion. The second reinforcement portion is disposed in the third portion. The third reinforcement portion is disposed in the connecting portion between second portion and the third portion. The fourth reinforcement portion is disposed in the connecting portion between third portion and the fourth portion.
Preferably, the first portion, the second portion, the third portion and the fourth portion are made of a rigid material.
Preferably, the first reinforcement portion is inlaid in the first portion, the connecting portion between the first portion and the second portion and the connecting portion between the first portion and the fourth portion.
Preferably, the second reinforcement portion is inlaid in the third portion.
Preferably, the third reinforcement portion is inlaid in the connecting portion between second portion and the third portion.
Preferably, the fourth reinforcement portion is inlaid in the connecting portion between third portion and the fourth portion.
Preferably, the main body further comprises a fixing portion formed on the third portion for fixing the main body to the portable computer.
Preferably, the main body further comprises a groove formed on the first portion, the second portion, the third portion and the fourth portion for engaging the portable computer.
Preferably, the main body further comprises an inner vacancy formed in the first portion, the second portion, the third portion and the fourth portion for enhancing shockproof effect of the main body.
A detailed description is given in the following embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.